


Back For You (Zarry)

by Zarry_Clouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Story, M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarry_Clouds/pseuds/Zarry_Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never realize how much you miss someone until they're gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on my wattpad it's: Zarry Clouds (@PeacePusher)

 -Harry-

 Backstage I saw Zayn moping around not being his usual self. I could tell something was wrong, so I decided to ask him if he wanted to talk about anything.

 "No, Harry. I'm just nervous." he tells me. I didn't believe him, because he had been doing this for almost five years now and was never nervous.

  On stage we went through the whole setlist and Zayn looked upset,  but I didn't want to push it, so I let him be on his own. I guess he just wanted to be alone today, that wasn't unusual for him to want every once in a while.

  -Zayn-

  I could tell Harry was worried about me. Especially after I didn't tell him why I was feeling this way today, because I usually tell him everything.

 But I couldn't tell him this, because it would devastate him. So while the boys were on their way to the hotels I got on the next flight to London. While on the plane I decided to atleast tell Harry I feel, but before I could text him he texted me.

  **From: Harry**

   **Why aren't you here. We're supposed to be sharing a bed rn**

**From: Zayn**

****I have things I need to do. xx Miss ya****

**After a sent the text I look down at the screen of my phone and the tears come rolling down my face, because I'm leaving everything I've ever known.**


	2. II. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn sort of explains to Harry why he's not there anymore.

-Zayn-

It was a few days after I left from our show in Hong Kong, so I was at my house just chilling for a while, because I had been extra stressed. Most of that stress came from touring all the time with minimum breaks throughout the whole year.

I was in my hotel in London, because I didn't want to go to my parents house. I was watching TV the whole time; when I finally checked the time it was around 1 a.m. in the morning nearing towards 2 a.m. Even though it was late into the night and he might be sleep I wanted to call Harry and just tell him what was really going on.

"Zayn where are you?", I heard him ask after the first ring, "I've been waiting all night. I knew you'd call me."

"I miss you to Harry.", I tell him. 

"Everybody misses you Zayn where are you?" he asks me I could hear the pain behind his voice. And it hurt to know I was going to be the one to make it even worse.

"That's why I called, I have something to tell you.", I say. I couldn't hear him over the phone, but I heard something along the lines of he knows what I'm about to say and he believes me no matter what. He kept rambling on.

I decided to stop him, "Harry I have to tell you something important just listen,yeah." I hear silence on the other line so I guess he's ready. "Harry I'm leaving the band." I tell not wanting to go into too many details. I hear him immediately began to breathe as if he was crying he confirmed it when he began to talk. "Zayn this isn't a joke. It's not going to work again this time, Zayn you can't do this."

"Harry calm down.", I say in a gentle voice,"Everything's going to be alright, I'll miss you, but I won't ever forget you."

I heard him heaving into the phone I could tell he was bawling his eyes out on the other side of the phone. I just wanted to be there for him and hug him while he was hurting, because I loved him too much for him to be like this.

"Bye, Zayn.", I heard him say between sobs before he hung up the phone on me.

-Harry-

I just hung up the phone in Zayn's face, but it wasn't in a rude way. I just know that if I stayed on the phone any longer I would be crying way worse than I am right now. 

I go into the restroom and gaze into the mirror to get myself in order. I didn't want anyone to know that I had been crying or why. My eyes were red from crying; I wash my face and try to fix my face, then I went back into my room and saw Niall laying on my bed.

"What are you doing?", I ask him laying next to him on the bed. He smiles, "It's a surprise let's just watch TV for a little bit.", he says grabbing the remote and changing the T.V. from the news to some type of comedy show.

Louis made his way into my room with his pillows and sleeping bag in hand and set it on the ground next to him. I lean over on the side of my bed to see Niall had brought his stuff too. I guess the three of us were having sleepover without Liam.

"Tommo over here wants to watch an actual TV show.", Louis says fighting Niall for the remote. I wasn't really in the mood to care too much about what was even on the TV. After about forever Liam finally comes in with his gear but leaving the door open, after he set his stuff down he went back outside to get some pizza he'd ordered for us.

We were all eating our pizza when I decided to ask why they were doing this in my room. "Because we all know you miss Zayn and we want you to have a good time.", Niall says.

At the mention of Zayn's name I began to choke up, almost full on crying. I wasn't thinking about him, but the thought of him was still lingering depressingly in the back of my mind. I suddenly didn't want to be around anyone anymore so I asked Liam if I could go into his room. He gave me his key and on my way out I was full on crying.

Laying in bed I wonder if it would be better was laying next to me like he always was. Of course it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed a bit dramatic 


	3. III. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie tries to put Zayn in check, but fails.

-Zayn-

I was laying in my bed when I heard someone manically knocking on the door. I made my way to the front door to see Perrie waiting.

"I just wanted to check on you.", she tells me making her way into the house without any type of permission from me. "Are you okay?", she asks setting her things on the table making her way over to me.

I nod my head if only she knew the truth.

She offers for us to go out into the backyard to talk. She takes out a metal chair and sits across from me, the whole time I was texting Harry.

"So how's your day been so far?", she asks.

"I was sleep before you came.", I tell her looking down at my phone sending Harry a few more texts. I give up pretty soon, because if he hasn't answered yet he won't.

Perrie begins to speak again interrupting me from my thought process, "You really need to not fall apart like this, you should go back to work. It's not healthy.'

I pick up a cigarette from the pack on the table and take a long drag before exhaling. "I'm not falling apart, you don't know what's going on."

"Yes, I do.", she says,"And cigarettes aren't good for you, you're just ruining yourself. Zayn, just listen to what I'm saying you're going down the wrong path."

"How would you know where I'm going it's my life are you some type of psychic?", I ask.

"I'm just trying to help.", she whines snatching the cigarette from my hand and stomping it into the concrete,"Now that I have your attention, listen to me."

I stand up and go inside to my room leaving her in the backyard all alone. She eventually is standing in my doorway asking what she did wrong.

"Nothing, you can just go home.", I tell her turning my focus back to my phone. I knew she was gone when I heard the door slam.

-Harry-

Zayn had been blowing up my phone all day, I ignored it. My excuse was that I was busy, I knew it would work, because he never kept with our schedule unless it was to spend time with me.

All the texts he were sending me were like checking on me, telling me he misses me, and asking how things were going. They were quite repetitive and I didn't feel the need to answer them until he could answer my question.

"Isn't our next show in Jakarta?", Liam asks so he could confirm it to Sophia over the phone. I nod my head in response.

For a while my phone stopped vibrating and I was momentarily relieved, but when it began to buzz again I couldn't ignore it. The messages this time were more desperate.

Zayn:

Harry, I'm sorry. Just talk to me

I guess it wouldn't hurt to just let him plead his case, without shutting down on him like I did the other night.

Harry:

I'll call you

I dial his number and in no time he's on the other line. "Harry, thank you so much for calling me. Why were you ignoring all my texts?"

"I was busy you know.", I lie.

"Well, you know Perrie came by.", he informs me.

I really didn't want to hear about them being together, but I managed to muster an oh.

"While she was here she was telling me about how I was slowly ruining myself and then she stomped on my cigarette and had the nerve to tell me to pay attention to what she had to say.", he tells me.

"You should break up with her.", I tell him just clearly stating how I feel. All he said was right now was not the time to talk about that.

"What do you mean right now is not the time, Zayn?", I ask, "You were blowing up my phone all day telling me how much you miss me."

"I do miss you, but it's much more complicated than you could think.", he says making the most pathetic excuse.

"Whatever you say Zayn. You're obviously still hung up over her.", I tell him. I always thought what Zayn and I had was special until Perrie came around. He always promised that he still wanted to be with me, but would always ditch me for her whenever things became too much. But, everynight he came crying to me about how much she hurt him I listened and gave advice, but he never left her.


	4. IV. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out the news official.

\- Harry-

Earlier today management had a meeting for us to attend way too early in the morning. Once the boys and I had finally made it there we all sat in our seats we usually sat in, but this time I sat alone since Zayn wasn't there to sit beside me.

"Do you want to move over?" Niall asks me noticing I was seperate from the group. "No, I'm fine." I tell him.

During the meeting they confirmed everything Zayn had told me previously, he really was leaving. It wasn't a joke like before. I didn't take it as hard as when I first heard the news, but it still stung a little.

After our meeting I tried to call Zayn, but he wasn't answering his phone at all.

_________________

"Are you ready?", Louis asks me backstage right before the show was going to start. I nod my head and he puts his arm around me as we walk out on to the stage. When he looks over his shoulder he saw that I'd written on my hand, "What is that he asks?".

"It's nothing.", I tell him not wanting anyone to know that I'd written Zayn's name on my knuckles, except for him. Maybe he'd notice that I missed him and that he needs to come back for us.

"Guys are you ready?!", I ask the crowd to get them hyped up. In response I'd gotten a roar of screams from the crowd. Of course they'd be ready they always are, not even the news about Zayn they must've received earlier today had phased them. It was different for me though, I had been on a stage without Zayn before, but then I always knew he would be back. But now I had no assurance of Zayn ever coming back and I would have to keep doing this without him.

To even think about it made me tear up. Pretty soon there were tears rolling down my face, but I wiped them, because I had to stay strong for my fans. If they could do it so could I.

-Zayn-

"I missed you so much." Safaa says coming from her room to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her the longest hug I could manage. "I missed you too, my Safaa Bunny. Where is mum?", I ask her.

"She's cleaning the kitchen.", she tells me.

We both walk into the kitchen and are greeted by my Mum. "Hello, my two babies." she says before pulling us into a warm welcoming group hug. Safaa leaves soon after leaving Mum and I alone to talk.

"So, why are you home, sweetheart?", she asks me concerned. I mean she knew I was supposed to be on tour and I've never just left all together before.

"You haven't heard by now?" I ask. I thought the whole world knew by now that I'd quit One Direction during tour, because I was in love with "Perrie Edwards". It was ironic considering the fact that I'd kicked her out of my house recently.

"Zen, you know I don't check those articles. Just tell me."

"I'm no longer in One Direction, anymore. It was just stressing me way too much than it was worth there was only one reason I was staying, but I decided if wanted to be happy so would everyone else." I tell her surprised she was still listening, but she was my Mum after all.

She rubs my back with her hand I guess reassuring me in my decision. And out of nowhere I'd gotten this outlandish idea.

"Mum, how would you feel if I took you all to Paris?", I ask hoping for the best.

"I wouldn't mind, but you looked tired. So, I'll just let you nap on that idea for a bit.", she says leading me towards the couch. "Goodnight, mummy.", I tell her before she could walk off.

"It's afternoon, Zen." she tells me before kissing my forehead.


	5. V. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn makes a bad decision but it's good for Perrie

-Zayn-

When I woke up the first thing I did was check my phone and I saw that I had two missed calls from Harry. I couldn't call him back, though because once Safaa saw I was up she told me that somebody special was here to see me.

I was hoping it was Harry, but that wasn't realistic because he was on tour. So, I was hoping this person would be special at least just a little.

I knelt down so Safaa could cover my eyes. "Guess who it is." she tells me. I pretend I'm actually giving it thought, "Waliyah wants to see me. Am I right?"

"You're wrong.You can't guess anymore." she tells me as she continues to drag me to the front part of the house.

"Are you for real zero guesses left?" I ask.

She answers yes with no hesitance. "That wasn't a fair game." I jokingly whine.

Once she stopped dragging me I heard my mum laugh. "Safaa why are you dragging him like that?" I hear someone that sounds like Perrie asks. I remove Safaa's hands from my eyes to see my ears hadn't deceived me.

"I wanted him to be surprised." Safaa answers.

My mum grabs Safaa to hug her and she tells me they'll go cook dinner and that Perrie and I should talk on our own. So I took Perrie up to my old room and we sat next to each other on the bed I wasted no time asking her why she was here.

"Well, the other day you didn't let me finish talking to you. You basically kicked me out of your house." she says.

"I think I had good reason." I tell her not making contact with her eyes, because I knew what I'd do if I looked.

The main things going through my brain right now are the conversation I had with Harry when he told me to end it with Perrie and how she's the only thing I have attached to my "old life". I was so lost in my thoughts until Perrie said, "Zayn, look at me. I need to know you're listening."

I made the mistake of looking into her beautiful blue eyes and it happened again. She began explaining how bad I'd made her feel when I kicked her out and how she felt I didn't care anymore. I felt the need to apologize the more I looked into her eyes I felt sympathy for her, because I wouldn't like being treated that way.

I grab her hand and have her look at me, "Perrie, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How?" she asks her eyes lighting up.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you." I tell her before we left the room.

_________________

Down in the kitchen my mum and Safaa were done cooking and were setting up places on the table, so I decided to lend my services by helping.

"Is Perrie staying?" my mum asks.

"I believe she is it's too late for her to eat anywhere else.", I tell her "And I have to tell you something else."

"What is it Zen?" she asks.

I began scratching the back of my head, "I want to take you all to Paris, but you can't tell Perrie I want to surprise her."

"When do you plan on us going?" she asks putting the last two plates on the table before organizing the silverware.

"I don't know, but soon. Make sure you tell everyone so they can be ready when I do decide when we'll leave."

"I sure will sweetheart." she tells me kissing my cheek.

-Harry-

"How you been?" Liam asks me. We were in another hotel room in this repetitive cycle that wouldn't end until October.

"I'm good." I lie. I was never really okay since Zayn left, like he never gave me an explanation as to why he abandoned me. And I kinda felt the reason he left was because of Perrie she always forced him to do things, so he couldn't be around me. Or atleast that's how it felt.

"I know you're lying to me.", he says sitting on my bed, "Will a hug make you feel better?" he asks putting his arms out for me. He didn't even wait for me to answer the question until he enveloped me into a hug.

"Thank you for caring." I tell him before he leaves. At the door he turns around and says, "Harry you're my friend I'll always care how you feel. Have nice dreams." before closing the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

As soon as I decided that I should go to sleep, because staying up loathing life wouldn't help my situation my phone began to ring. Who could be calling me this at this time of night?

It was no surprise to me when I saw Zayn's name lighting up on my phone. The question now was should I answer his call or go back to sleep.

"What do you want Zayn?" I ask not wanting to be hurt again, but still wanting to hear his voice.

"I just wanted to check on you. And I'm sorry for not really explaining anything to you, but I will tell you soon enough." he tells me.

"All I can do is wait." I say.

"You know I miss you so much right now. You know that don't you?" he asks.

"If you would end up missing me so much. Why did you leave?"

"Harry I told you I'll explain everything to you later." he says to make me stop asking him. "Zayn where are you your mum wants you?" I heard someone ask through the other line.

"Who was that?" I ask hoping he would say it was one of his sisters, but instead he told me he had to go and hung up the phone in my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt me to write this


	6. VI. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made it to Paris

-Zayn-

We spent the last few days packing for the trip to Paris and Perrie still didn't know it was a surprise for her. Right now I was at our house packing both of our bags, while she was out shopping. I had no idea what she'd usually pack so I put almost everything she owned into her suit case.

"Sweetheart, your surprise is almost ready. Just come home." I tell her over the over phone. I could hear the excitement in her voice when she told me she was on her way.

The first thing she asked when she walked through the door was where was her surprise. "Patience is key for your surprise." I tell her handing her the bag I had packed, "Now let's go."

"I thought patience was key," she jokes "but for real I need to make sure you packed all of my clothes, because I don't really trust you with packing." she says referring to all the stories she heard of me not packing clothes for trips.

"You can buy clothes when we get there if I didn't manage to get a decent outfit from your whole closet."

_______________________________

On the plane my phone kept vibrating against my against my pocket before the plan set off. Perrie took it and turned off, "We don't need any distractions." she tells me kissing my cheek.

"We're on the plane with my family and my god daughter." I tell her.

"I was just joking." she says moving back over into her own seat. After the plane had taken off I began to doze off, eventually I had fallen asleep completely. When I woke up I saw Perrie on my phone. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just checking the time." she says before I take my phone back. She has her own phone to check the time on I thought before I went back to my nap.

Pretty soon we landed in Paris. Everyone was grabbing their luggage and making their way to the hotel, including Perrie and I.

"I can't believe you did this all for me." she says after we'd gotten into our hotel suite.

"It's nothing." I say shrugging it off.

"Let's go take pictures on the balcony." she suggests after seeing the amazing view.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"I'll go get your sister to take the pictures. I'll be right back.". She came back in the room with Doniya ready with her camera.

After she takes the pictures Perrie hugs her and thanks her and when it was just us two on the balcony she says,"Zayn I have to tell you something."

I raise my eyebrow, "What is it exactly?"

-Harry-

Harry:

I'm not talking to him ever again

Liam:

Be rational about it

Harry:

Come over I'll show you show the texts he sent me

Liam came into the room where Harry was. "I'm glad you're here for me." Harry says getting up to hug Liam.

"I never break my promises Haz. Now what has you so worked up?" he asks moving over to sit on the couch next to me.

I take out my phone and show him the texts.

Harry:

What you doing? I miss you. x

Zayn:

Stop texting me I'm busy

Harry:

Why are you being rude?

Zayn:

I said stop texting me, I left for a reason.

Harry:

What did I do?? Why are you acting like this?

Zayn:

Isn't it obvious that I hate you, stop texting me.

Zayn:

I'm with Perrie right now, my girlfriend and I don't want to be bothered.

"Did he seriously send you all of this?" he asks. I nod my head. "I'm going to call him for you."

"Hello, Zayn. Why did you send those texts to Harry?" Liam asks. I guess Zayn said something dumb because Liam made this weird face.

"What do you mean what texts?" Liam asks. "He wants to talk to you." Liam says handing me his phone.

"What do you want?" I ask him not really wanting to speak to him.

"I didn't send you those texts Harry, I swear."

Why would I believe that? "Well who sent them?" I ask. The other line went silent for a few seconds, "Perrie sent them she told me she did something that I would be mad about."

"How did she send them?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to make up to her for treating her badly when I kicked her out of my house. So, I took her on a trip to Paris."

"She deserved to be kicked out. Zayn, and you took her to frickin Paris after all she's done to you as long you've been together."

"But I brought my family too." he says trying to justify himself.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Zayn,and you're not making my life any easier by still being with her. You keep promising me, but you never do what you say." I tell him ranting.

"Harry, you don't understand how I feel." he tells me. I don't understand how he feels, but how about how I feel steadily believing promises that he never goes through on.

"You're right Zayn, I don't understand. I don't know how you feel, because I'm not constantly lying to someone and breaking their heart with each word that comes out." I say to him making sure he fully understand where I'm coming from.

I look up at Liam and he asks if he should go and I told him I wanted him to stay in the room with me. I wanted him to be here to witness what a I had to go through with Zayn.

"Harry, I promise I'm not trying to break your heart. I really care for you more than you could ever really know." he assures me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he says over the other line.

"If you care for me so much why are you still with her?" I ask.

"Harry, I told you I would explain everything soon. Just take my word for this." he says.

"Why can't I know now?"

"I'll just explain it all later. Now is not the time."

"Well, since it's not the time right now. I don't think this should be the time for you to talk to me." I tell him.

"Harry, don't hang up." he pleads, but it was too late I'd already pressed the button and was handing the phone back to Liam.

"So is this what happens everyday?" he asks.

"Pretty much. He always says something, but never does it and I'm tired of it now. Mostly, because he still didn't explain why he left."

"Well, remember I'm here for you." he tells me before hugging me.

"Okay. I'm done harassing you tell Sophia I'm sorry for taking you away for so long." I tell him before he goes back and do whatever he was doing with her.


	7. VII. Bye Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Paris so perfection in paradise, right?

-Harry-

I decided that I would get my mind off of things by leaving my hotel room and do something productive for once since Zayn left. 

I was walking around Capetown looking for something to do, I walked into this building that seemed to be some charity center. I decided to go in, because why not give back before I left.

When I walked in I was greeted by this guy, James. He showed me to the children that were there they all seemed like sweethearts. One girl gave me a drawing that she was working and told me I could keep it.

"Thank you, I love it." I say hugging her.

She grabs my hand and shows me to the other girls that were there and they all seemed to be surprised that I was there. It felt flattering but strange in a way I don't know, but I should be used to it by now.

They all agreed that they wanted me to tell them a story. So, I told them about how our band performed at the Olympics once and how I was super nervous. After I finished I told them they could ask questions if they want and they did. The first few were the usual, "Why were you nervous?", "Did you stay to watch?", "Was it fun?". But then someone asked the dreaded question, "Why did Zayn leave?"

I thought about it before I answered, because I didn't want to flat out lie to these kids. Luckily, James came and got me and asked if I wanted to take pictures with them.

They got everyone posed for a few shots. I hugged everybody their before I left and went back to the hotel to watch TV and relax, but that wasn't in plan for the rest of the boys they wanted to "party", but I decided not to join.

-Zayn-

"Where have you been?" Perrie asks when I walk back into the room.

"No where, just checking out the lobby." I tell her plopping down on the bed, "We're leaving today so start packing."

"Why are you being so hostile ?" she asks.

I look up at her, "Why are you asking so many questions? I'm trying to relax."

I walk out to the balcony to go smoke real quick. I knew it wasn't good I was trying to quit for Harry, but he hates me now so what's the point.

In the middle of my peace trip I hear who I assume is Perrie walk out on the balcony. She just stands there trying to not be obvious, but being so obvious. "What do you want?" I ask, "I know you sent those texts to Harry it's too late to say sorry. Now just pack your stuff so we can leave, everybody else is ready."

"Why do you care so much what he thinks about you? I swear you act like he matters more to you than I do and I'm your fiancé."

"Probably, because I do." I mumble under my breath, but hoping she heard.

But she didn't she kept going on about how I always went to Harry when she was right there for me and I would always go places with him and leave her, but I know that couldn't be true because Harry told me the exact same thing, and I feel like I spend way too much time with her anyway.

"Have you ever thought it was, because we're in a band together." I tell her, "He's the closest person I have besides my family."

She laughs in a mocking way and crosses her arms, "But sweet heart, you aren't in that band anymore so what's your excuse now?"

"Why should my personal relationships matter to you?" I ask before lifting up the cigarette and inhaling knowing it would annoy her to no end to see me continuously smoke in front of her.

"You know what Zayn..."

"What?" I intterupt her with a smug tone.

"Forget this trip I'm packing so we can go home. I don't want to be here anymore and I have stuff do back home better than stay here and argue." 

"Were you not listening we were going to leave regardless of how you felt." I tell her while she was looking for her suitcase, "Once you're ready I'll be in the lobby waiting." I tell her grabbing my suitcase.


	8. VIII. Asian Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn accepts an award and Harry gets wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't noticed this story is based on real life but I change it a little. Can't really explain, but enjoy.

-Zayn-

I did a few quick taps on the door until my mom came to open the door. "Go sit on the couch until I'm ready." she tells me gesturing me towards the living room. She then walks back into her room to get ready.

I wasn't alone in the living room, though. Safaa and Waliyha were int here with me and kept begging me to take them.

"Zayn, I haven't gone anywhere with you." Waliyha lies.

"Didn't you go to Paris a few weeks ago?" I ask jokingly.

"Zen!" I heard my mom calling my name so I go find her and she just wanted to ask me if she looked okay, I thought she really needed me.

"Mum, you look perfect." I tell her.

"Thanks,sweetheart. You look good too, but what happened to your hair?" she asks reminding me that I did recently shaved all of my hair off for a buzz cut.

"I just cut it all off for a new start." I tell her, "Are you ready to go?" I ask.

_______________

Sitting in the crowd I was nervous, because my name was going to be called to accept an award on my own. This meant I didn't have anyone to say anything for me I was all on my own with this for the first time.

When my name was called the first thing I did was hug my mum then made my way to the stage and looked around at the massive audience. I began the speech with how I wasn't a man of many words and how I usually didn't give the speeches, but the part I was most proud of was when I said, "I'd like to take this moment to thank the four best guys that I've ever met."

Once I got off the stage there was a cheer of applause across the audience. I was so proud of myself I knew I didn't make it this far in my life alone, and I was grateful for everyone that had been there for me since the beginning.

-Harry-

It had felt like it had been forever since I had last talked to Zayn with Liam. But in reality it had only been a little over a week.

 

I decided to fly to L.A to see some of my associates and to just enjoy myself for the break that we had before touring again.

I was on my way to going out with Jeff and some of his other friends that lived here with him.  
"You ready?" he asks me grabbing his wallet.  
__________________

 

At the club he saw a few of his friends on the dance floor so I told him I'd be at the bar if he needed me.

 

At the bar I began to order drink after drink to drown my sorrows and regrets. It seemed to be working pretty well , because I ended up getting a number. I just don't remember who gave it to me.

Once we left the club I was a drunken mess.

 

When I woke up I had a massive hangover and checked my phone to see I spammed Zayn with drunken texts.

 

Harry:  
I miss you a lot

Harry:  
I'm tired rn

Harry:  
I got a number last night,;)

 

Those were few of the many texts that I had sent with no response in return. But its not like I cared if he texted in the first place I was learning to move on.

I decided to text whatever number I'd gotten last night. It was girl I guess you could say she was quite fit, but I wasn't really into girls all that much they were cute and all but they just didn't do it for me.

I spent all day flirting with Avery over the phone and sending jokes that were hilarious.


	9. IX. Summertime Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think title says it all, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back memiories

-Harry-

Avery:

Where are you now ? ;)

Harry:

On my way to Summertime Ball

Avery:

I miss you

Harry:

Same

"Who you are texting? Is it Zayn?" Niall asks peeking over my shoulder.

"Nobody you know." I say putting my phone back into my back pocket. I didn't want to anyone to know about Avery, because she wasn't anyone serious to me. I hated to admit this, but I was just doing this to show Zayn how it felt.

We breezed through the pre show interviews and pretty soon we were on stage. I loved being on stage it was like the place I was meant to be, when I'm there I forget about the all the worries of life. Nothing else mattered except giving my fans a good time.

When we'd gotten off stage there were a few fans backstage that were eager to meet us. I signed many autographs and gave a countless amount of hugs to everyone that stood patiently waiting.

Once we were officially backstage and away from our anxiety ridden fans we were met by interviewers.

"Guys, we have the international boy band, One Direction here with us." the interviewer tells the camera.

All she did was ask us the usual questions what we look for in a girl , our favorite super powers and all those useless questions that I'd answered I'm pretty sure at least a million times.

As soon as we were done we had time to just relax, so the first thing I did was check the messages of course Avery texted me back, but then I had a few old texts from Zayn. But who did I text back, I thought.

Zayn doesn't deserve right now I thought as I text Avery back.

Harry:

Like what you saw? ;)

Avery:

I like whenever I see you,cutie

Aww, she thinks I'm cute I thought as I read her text.

Harry:

You think I'm cute

Avery:

Not just me, everybody.

Harry:

Thanks,gtg.

-Zayn-

I spent all day downing beer after beer trying to figure out where I'd gone wrong. Harry wouldn't respond to any of my texts and I wasn't certain of having a future after One Direction.

I'd been drowning in my thoughts so long that I didn't notice Perrie coming into the shed.

Who let her in here? Everyone knew this was my own personal sanctuary for when things became too much. The last person I wanted to see in here was her, because she was the cause all of them.

"What did you do to your hair?" she shrieks as she enters inside, "It's the color of your beer."

"Just dyed it."

"I kind of like it." she says coming over to sit in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Sitting on you."

"Well can you not." I tell her trying to not let my annoyance of her show.

"Well can we at least take a picture for my Instagram before I go?" she asks.

"Sure." Anything to allow me to be alone for a while.

Once I was finally alone again I got the nerve to text Liam. I had a plan, because I knew Harry wouldn't answer.

Zayn:

Hey

Liam:

Hello, how ya been

Zayn:

Good, but I need a favor

Liam:

Depends, what is it?

Zayn:

Give Harry your phone, so I can text him.

Liam:

I think it'd be best if you call him from my phone

I took Liam's dreaded advice and called his phone. I waited patiently as the phone was handed to Harry.

"Liam, I'm busy right now." I hear him say but he answers the phone anyway with a dry hello.

"Hi, what were you doing?" I ask.

"Zayn." he says dragging out my name in an annoyed, " I was texting Avery."

The first thought that came to mind was: Who is Avery? So, I asked.

"A very good friend of mine that happens to be a girl." he tells me.

"Do you like her?" I ask.

"Well she doesn't lie to me and make me regret my decisions. So you tell me."

"I was just calling to apologize, you don't have to act this way." I tell him.

"Have you ever thought that I didn't want an apology and that I wanted to get over this?". I went silent.

"I guess that means no."

"But...." was all I could get out before he cut me off by saying, "I think we need a well deserved break from each other, because we aren't helping one another in this repetitive cycle."

"I guess I understand."

"Well you should understand. Okay, bye I'm about to finish what I was doing before this."

The conversation was over and I wasn't able to apologize, but he rejected it. It was not supposed to be like this.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" my mum asked me.

"Nothing, just was thirsty." I say before getting tea. I could see it in her face that she knew I was lying, but she didn't need to know the truth.

It's not like she knew Harry and I were dating while I was supposed to be with Perrie and he just broke up with me. So why tell her this now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry ended it..... bur for how long?


	10. X. Paris Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 2015 when blonde Zayn slayed my life and hopefully yours too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of unintentional Paris scenes.

-Zayn-

I'd been a bit down since Harry said he wanted a break from us. But I didn't let that get to me too much.

When I talked to Caroline she told me she was going to Paris for Fashion Week and I told her I'd be willing to go with her.

So, now I'm here in Paris again, but this time on my own and feel at peace but stressed at the same time. Because I don't have to worry about anybody else, but I'm at Paris Fashion Week so that means everyone's watching me.

I take a deep breath and assure myself that I wouldn't make a complete fool of my self. I step out of the car with the sunglasses above my face.

___________________

After Caroline had dressed me to pose for the cameras I went out with sunglasses in hand.

I was asked to pose in front of a fountain so I did. It wasn't nearly as hard I thought first all I had to do was just look at the camera.

When that was over I went back to Caroline to get redressed to sit front row in the actual fashion show.

"Zayn, be still." she tells me as she measured me to see if I could fit into the suit. "Here." she says handing me the suit to put on.

After the suit is on I check myself out in the mirror, because I can't deny looking at myself when I look this good.

"Get out of the mirror and go out there!" I here Caroline shout from behind reminding that I had a fashion show to attend.

I sat front row with Joe Jonas and Kanye West and we had casual conversation about life, nothing too deep.

Outside there were tons of people outside waiting for someone. The crowd was massive. It wasn't until I was immersed in the crowd that I realized that they wanted me. So I stopped and took pictures with all of my lovelies.

-Harry-

Avery:

Guess what?

Harry:

What?

Avery:

Aren't you in London?

Harry:

Yeah....

Avery:

I'm there too meet me at the library

Harry:

K, ;)

In the library I search through the aisles, but I don't see Avery. So I pick out a few books to read I already had two in my hand and was grabbing one with the other when I heard, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

I turn around to see Avery was behind me.

"Of course I missed you." I say hugging her.

"Are you a bookworm too?" she asks noticing the books I'd been carrying.

"I'd like to think so."

"Let me see those books." she says reaching for the books I were holding. "Have you ever read The Great Gatsby?"she asks.

I shake my head in response.

"Okay, I won't spoil it for you." she grins while looking at the other book, "So you seem to like the classics. I'm more of a Harry Potter girl myself."

"I know you're just saying that, because my name is Harry." I tease.

She pokes my dimple, "You are so cute."

The conversation went from me being to cute to us going to a bar for a few drinks.

The weather felt nice outside on our way across the street. Once we entered the bar she ordered her "usual" for the both of us.

After a few drinks we began to flirt heavily.

" I like your face." she laughs with a slur to her voice.

"Like yours too." I tell her before ordering one more drink I planned on being my last. But things didn't go that way.

After I lost count of how many drinks I had I began to stare into Avery's eyes as we talked. In the middle of her sentence I went in for it and crashed our lips together without any thought, but pure drunkenness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havery kissed before Zarry


	11. XI. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has regrets...

*Guys don't hate me, but there is no Zayn P.O.V.*

-Harry-

"Wake up." Avery kept saying until I had become fully awake. "You know you got super wasted last night?"

"I would've guessed."

"So I had to drive you here." she tells me referring to where ever we were.

"Is this your place?" I ask.

"Yeah." she blushes.

I began to panic when I realized I stayed at her place while I was drunk, so that must mean...Before I jumped to any conclusions I decided to ask her.

"No of course not I would've remembered, but you did kiss me."

Did I seriously kiss her last night. What was I thinking? Now I feel sort of guilty, but I wasn't committed to anyone so I guess it wasn't that big a deal.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asks, "You seem to be distracted by a lack of food."

"Sure, what do you have?" I ask.

"Well, I made some tea and that's about it. It's okay if you don't want that." she offers.

"I'm always down for tea." I say getting off the bed and walking towards the kitchen to pour myself a cup. She got a cup soon after me and followed me to the table.

My phone instantly vibrates in my pocket. It must've been a text. Instead of just guessing I decided to check and it was a text from Liam.

Liam:

Where did you go and where are you?

Harry:

I went to the library with my friend and got drunk. Now I'm at her house

Liam:

Oh, so you're over Zayn finally

Harry:

Why would you say that?

Liam:

Well you went out for drinks and slept at her house ;)

Harry:

I'm 100% positive we didn't do anything but sleep

Liam:

Sooooo.....

Harry:

So what?

Liam:

Nvm, have fun with your friend ;)

"I'm about to go." I tell Avery walking towards the door.

"Where?"

"To my house it's not too far, from here."

____________________

While I was relaxing and getting into the marathon Friends that was on when someone texted me again. I checked my phone to see Niall which was what I least expected.

Niall:

We were supposed to go out for drinks yesterday, but you weren't there.

Harry:

Sorry

Niall:

Well are you coming, I'll pick you up

Harry:

Yeah

Great, another day of drinking. I was lucky not to get a hangover last night, but I'm pretty sure if I stay on the same track as last night I'll have the worst hangover known to man.

Niall was there pretty quick with his black Range Rover. I hadn't even had time to change, so I guess I'm wearing the same skin tight black jeans and transparent shirt from last night.

Once we made it to the bar everyone else,was their waiting for us.

"Haven't seen you in a while mate." Louis says hugging me, "How about we start this night with a round of shots on me."

The night went by faster after each shot. The boys were joking around with each other while I stuck with my thoughts that weren't as amusing as anything they were talking about.

Liam left the conversation to ask if I was okay, because I wasn't being my self. How does he know these things so easily?

I told him about Avery first then I went on about getting drunk and the kiss and how I felt guilty.

"Just tell her you don't like her."

"But she's going to ask why and she's going to feel like I used her." I tell him.

"Keep the relationship platonic and if you still have feelings for Zayn tell him what happened."

Really, my life just couldn't be easy. A few days later I texted Zayn.

Harry:

Call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry reached out ;)


	12. XII. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Zayn and five years of 1D

-Zayn-

Life had been pretty exciting lately things were going way better than when I felt like my life was over, because Harry didn't want to be with me.

I decided to use that passion for other things. So I've been in LA while waiting for the right type of inspiration hit me. Because like they say LA is where they make dreams come true.

I couldn't contain my excitement last week when Simon told me that he had some surprise in store for me. You could only imagine my reaction when he told me he was negotiating a solo contract for me.

I had just finished my new work out that I definitely needed. While I was drinking my phone vibrates harder than usual against my pocket causing me to spill a bit of the water from the bottle.

My heart skipped a few beats when I saw that Harry texted me. Out of all people I didn't expect him to be texting me asking to call him.

What can I say I guess everything is going up from here.

I gather myself before I call him because I didn't want to sound too excited about him finally wanting to talk to me.

"Harry, how ya been?" I ask because I honestly wanted to know what he'd been up to.

"Good, just missed your voice." he says making me blush.

"Is that why you called me?" I ask.

"Well, actually..." he says his voice getting lower " I kind of kissed somebody."

"Haz, what do you mean you kissed somebody? It doesn't just happen on accident."

"I was drunk, it was a mistake I know."

"Who did you kiss?" I ask wanting to know since he'd already told me what I assumed was the worst of the news.

"It was Avery. We were at the library then we got drunk so I kissed her, but I immediately regretted it the next day when I left her house and realized what happened."

I take a deep breath and ask, "Is it the same Avery that you were texting the last time we talked?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Do you know how much hurts me that you kissed her. I'm trying not to feel insecure right now, but how am I supposed to feel?" I ask.

"Zayn, well you finally know how I feel about you and your little excuse of a girlfriend. And you're still with her and I'm pretty sure you two have done more than kiss."

"That doesn't justify how I feel and you're wrong about what you're saying." I tell him, "Believe me I want to tell you the whole truth, bit right now is not the time."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you for now." he says and the phone call is over.

I guess I'll go back to working out for now.

-Harry-

"What are you doing to celebrate this amazing day ?" Niall asks me.

I don't answer immediately, because I was genuinely thinking and he accused me of not knowing what today was.

"What is it then?" he asks.

"Five years of me, you, Louis, Liam, and Zayn." I tell him.

"It's nice that you still include Zayn."he tells me with a smile like something was funny.

"Yeah, because he was there when the journey started for us." I tell him and he was still smiling.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

He begins to laugh letting it all out, "It's just that I realized you're not wearing any pants."

I hadn't even noticed but was it that funny. I even asked him and he didn't know why.

When I finally came back with pants, since I didn't want to be laughed at he accused of me never answering his first question.

I was pretty sure I answered them all but I told him to ask it again to just make sure.

"What are you doing to celebrate this amazing day, Harry Styles?"

" I honestly didn't have plans." I tell him, "What are you doing?"

"Liam and I planned for us all to go to a fair or amusement park type place. He knew you and Lois wouldn't have plans. So are you going?"

"That's a lot to take in." I joke "But of course I'm going. When do we have to leave?"

"Right now."

"Like right right now?" I ask.

"Umm... No I meant right tomorrow."

"Wait, I need to change I can't go out like this."

"Stop being such a diva and let's go." he says grabbing my hand to drag me out the room.

_________________________

At the fair I tagged along with Niall to the food trucks while Louis and Liam were gathering tickets for all of the rides. When I looked up again Niall had nachos for us to share.

"Why are you on your phone? Talk to me." he says shaking my shoulder.

"Well, Niall how are you?" I ask putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Thanks for asking. Today has been extremely nice and the food makes it even better."

"Same for me."

"You're not even eating." he laughs.

"Well the food is no longer here for me to eat."

"Since the food is gone, let's go look for Liam and Louis. Hopefully they're still in one piece." Niall suggests.

"So are you two ready to get on that rollercoaster?" Louis asks pointing to this huge death machine.

"I can't go since I just ate. Don't want anything coming up." Niall tells him.

Before they forced me into line I gave Niall my phone to take pictures of me on the ride.

I sat in between Louis and Liam to feel somewhat protected. The ride hadn't even started and I was telling them both how much I regretted this. I looked at Niall and he smiled at me right before the ride took off.

My eyes were closed the entire ride and as soon as I felt the car go uphill I grabbed a hand and was reluctant to let go.

"Harry I'm not going to leave you. We're here." I hear Louis tell me.

After that was over Niall continued to take pictures of me. At first I was posing for each frame but then I began to lose interest.

_______________________

We were back on the road again tomorrow, so I had to clean up my hotel. I didn't want to leave a huge mess for anyone.

Today was a good day I thought to myself while I was laying on the bed. I was also thinking that I wanted to talk to Zayn and how he celebrated this day without us without me.

Harry:

How was your day?

Zayn:

Good. You know its been five years. Feels like I've known you forever

Harry:

That made me feel special. Thanks

Zayn:

You're welcome, cutie ;)

Harry:

What did you do for this special day?

Zayn:

Was just thinking about you and how we were friends before we got put in the group.

Harry:

Those days were way simpler, and you had no facial hair.

Zayn:

Yeah. What did you do today?

Harry:

I'll send you the pictures

Zayn:

You look like a model. Who took the pictures?

Harry:

Niall did, you like?

Zayn:

I'm saving them to my phone. You're so hot.

It made me smile even harder at the fact that he kept complimenting me. I felt so special.

Harry:

You are to, Hotness

Zayn:

I want to cuddle with you right now and pet your hair like I used to.

Harry:

Me too, so I can feel your scruffy beard again.

Zayn:

And be next to you

Harry:

Yeah

Zayn:

Are you going to sleep soon?

Harry:

No

Zayn:

Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the Narry and minor Larry interaction.


	13. XIII. Officially Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havery? And solo Zayn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @loriblair for encouraging me to update

-Harry-

Life had been extra busy for the four us these past four days. There were rumors that were running rampant about Louis being a father or about to become a father. I confronted him about this and I could tell this was a touchy subject for him.

I started off by asking if any of it was true and he didn't look at me and ignored the question. It made me question what I felt was true, so I kept pestering him with questions.

He finally cracked telling me when he broke up with Eleanor he wanted to express his freedom and went out clubbing every night. And he said he did remember Briana. So basically he confirmed all of the rumors.

"It's okay, Louis. You can't change it now, so just make things right." I tell him. All he did was shrug when I got up to leave the room, " I have other things to do today, but let me know if you need somebody to talk to."

_________________________________

"Meet you at the library?" she asks through the other line as if she was unsure of something.

"Yeah you heard it right."

Shelf by shelf I was looking for books that were of my liking. Books that weren't of this century. I was having quite a hard time looking for the classics, so I decided to ask the clerk up at the desk. He came from around the desk to show me to a personalized section of the library dedicated to literature of the 19th century and early 20th century.

This was like a personal haven for me. As I grazed through the shelves I saw names of author's such as Edgar Allan Poe, Emily Bronte, and many other literary geniuses that I could only aspire to be like.

Avery easily found me which surprised me at first until I remembered that I told her I was an avid supporter of classic literature. So it wouldn't be surprising to find me back here with a stack of books that range from The Raven to Wuthering Heights right beside me.

" Why do you like these old books so much?" she asks eyeing the stack of books beside me.

"Why do you think I like them?" I ask to see what she thought of me.

She smiles, "Your reasoning is too complex for me to understand, so I'd rather have you explain your addiction."

"It's not an addiction." I say laughing at the absurdity of that statement. "I like it for many reason but the main two are when I'm reading I'm not Harry Styles. I don't have the pressures of everyone's expectations on me but I do have the pressures of the main character from their own predicament's, but that's pretty much all books. The second is I can experience how life was in a different time before internet, phone calls, and text messages. It's like a brand new social dynamic even though it was of ancient times."

"See that's what I meant." she says " Your explanation is way deeper than anything that I can put into words ever."

"Thank you. If you read any of these books perhaps you'll be as good as me." I tell her handing her a copy of The Catcher in the Rye.

"What's it about?" she asks glancing at the cover "It doesn't seem like it'll hold my interest for long."

"Depends on you Avery. But basically the protaganist Holden feels like adults are the bad guys and he runs away from home to go to New York and things go wrong. Want to know a fact about this book?" I ask.

"I'm all about fun facts."

"This fact in fact is not fun at all, but involves a murder. Mark David Chapman was this dude that lived out in Georgia that read the book in your very hands, and claimed it inspired him..."

"Inspired him to do what exactly?" she asks interrupting my explanation.

"I was getting to that, I know the suspense is killing you. But the man, Mark claimed the book inspired him to kill celebrities because he felt they were the equivalent to the adults in the book. John Lennon was the one he ended up killing outside of his apartment."

"I'm not sure I want to read this if it'll make me go crazy like that." she says handing me back the book.

"It won't. I've read it plenty of times, but you can stick with Harry Potter." I tell her before I get back into the book I was reading.

She went to go pick out her own books and to no avail she had Harry Potter. How many books were in this series and why did people like it so much? I know Zayn is pretty into it also but it just doesn't appeal to me.

After a long stretch of silence Avery finally asks why I wanted to meet her, because she knew it was to do more than read. And of course she was without a doubt right.

How should I go about this? I don't want to hurt feelings or ruin a relationship. Should I tell her about Zayn or refer to him as a mystery person? Should I tell her we were just here for books? That I had a surprise for her?

I avoided eye contact, "Well, um... The thing is that we're good friend y'know and I don't want to go further than that. The kiss at the bar meant nothing I was just drunk and not thinking straight. I'm single but I kind of have somebody it's complicated. I hope you could understand."

When I finally look up she was on the verge of tears, "Nothing! I meant nothing to you after all these texts and the nice things we told each other. And that kiss was nothing! Who is this other person you're kind of seeing?"

"Avery, it's not important who it is."

"Don't fucking Avery me!" she snaps " Don't tell me you were doing this because you were trying to make somebody jealous, because I'm not a pawn to be used in your games!Answer me was I a part of your game?"

"No, it's just what we had wasn't serious. Twas just testing the waters after we broke up and you came along and I wanted to experiment."

"An experiment. Fuck you Harry!" she shouts and her hand collides with the side of my face and I knew for sure I had a hand print there.

Just like that she was gone, so basically things didn't go as planned I hurt feelings and I ruined a relationship way beyond repair.

-Zayn-

Today was the day. Simon had been prepping me for it and day by day I grew more anxious. It was finally happening I had on one of the many shirts that my mom had bought me. No better day to wear them than today.

Inside the building it felt intimidating everyone looked so professional and there were glares of sunlight coming from the huge wall windows that didn't help me remain at zen.

On the elevator I kept pinching myself to make sure this was real, because these opportunities come only once in a lifetime especially twice. I took a few deep breaths before the elevator doors opened. I guess I was ready.

I went to the room number the clerk had written on the sheet of paper 202. As I stepped into the room I felt immediately small by the presence of these five men in the room. There presence was near suffocating.

I went down the line and shook everyone's hand and got their names the only one I remembered was the CEO'S it was Peter Edge. They began discussing the technicalities of the deal they made with Simon not too long ago. I tried to comprehend everything but all of it was too much to take in.

Eventually, they sensed my uneasiness and began to lighten the mood by actually trying to get to know me and my personal style of music I was going to add to the label. After the questioning was over Peter and is COO, Tom were the only two left in the room with me.

"Tom get the contract." Peter says with authority ever present in his voice.

The contract was laid out in front of me and all I had to do was sign it. Peter handed me the pen and I signed my name effortlessly on to the paper. This was the change I needed. This was the next milestone in my life it was time for things to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense much!
> 
> Fun Fact: The not so fun fact that Harry told Avery is actually true just look it up. I don't know why I feel the need to know these things.


	14. XIV. You're Not My Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn let's Perrie know the truth

*No Harry P.O.V.*

-Zayn-

Harry would be so ecstatic to find out what had just happened? He'd been waiting ever since we became a thing so we could actually pursue a relationship without feeling like a home wrecker. Although I told him he'd never be one he never listened and insisted on this. He literally thought this day would never come and neither did I.

I had officially broken things off with Perrie; it wasn't easy but it's done now.

___________________________

Thoughts were running through my mind at a million miles a minute, literally. My mind just wouldn't stop coming up with scenarios. Many of them I knew weren't possible like me dying and some were as close to realistically possible as I could get like Harry forgiving me.

The thought of Harry forgiving me brought a visible smile to my face. But that fell from my face when I realized that we haven't really been on good terms after him telling me about that kiss, but I'd done worse.

The restaurant wasn't too shabby. The one I told Perrie to meet me at. 

We were seated in the back of the restaurant so not too much of our conversation would be heard by anyone else in our vicinity. I sat across from her appreciating that she was here so I could finally get this deed done.

When the waiter came by I asked for one of the best champagnes they had and told him we wouldn't have time for an entrée. 

Finally, he came back with a bottle of wine for us to share. I wasted no time pouring myself a glass, because a little alcohol wouldn't hurt. Before I started the conversation had to reassure that I could do it. 

"So how has your time in LA?" she asks taking a sip from her wine glass.

"It's been good." I tell her, "But I should be asking you since you're the one that just got here."

She smiles "Thanks for wanting to know I've been good. Los Angeles is treating me better than expected. And this little surprise date made it better."

I was hoping my facade didn't falter when she said that.

"We need to talk." I tell her "But not here."

My hands were getting clammy as I sat sat beside her on the bench outside of the restaurant. I looked up at her to make sure this was real. We made eye contact, but she no longer had any type of effect on me. 

"What's so important that we had to talk in your car?" she asks.

"Lately if you can remember we haven't been getting along that well, and I feel we shouldn't stay together if we can't get along. And you're not the type of person I'm trying to pursue anymore." I put my hand on her shoulder and look her in the eye "Perrie it's over."

"I still have something in here for you." I say pointing to my heart "But I'm no longer in love with you. I'm sorry things had to end this way but it's how life is y'know."

She was hysterically crying into her hands making a mess of her makeup. I felt bad so I offered to give her a ride back to her hotel out of the kindness of my heart.

"Bye Perrie." I call out before closing the door behind me.

It was over, I was no longer with Perrie. I was a free man I no longer had to worry about being painted as the bad guy for being with the person I was meant for.

I wanted to call Harry, so bad. I knew he'd answer, but I didn't want to be rude and interrupt his sleep it's like midnight here. I eventually realized he's only on the east coast, but I still couldn't call him because they were most likely performing right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but essential to the plot


End file.
